


Voltron College AU Text Conversations

by disastrousanimx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, College AU, Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Matt is Legally Blind AU, Shatt, She/Her Pronouns used Pidge, Shiro is a College Professor AU, Texting, Texting Writing Format, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastrousanimx/pseuds/disastrousanimx
Summary: Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are all juniors in college. Shiro is a stressed college professor at this college. Keith is a senior at this college. Matt is working but always seems to need his genius little sister to help him out in life. Maybe due to him being blind, maybe due to him flunking calculus.Lance has a crush on this mysterious senior (who wears fingerless gloves?), Shiro and Matt are dating, Pidge is a smart ass with a big heart, and Hunk is a best friend who's cooking in the dorms earns the attention of anybody with a brain.Let's take a look at their chat rooms, shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

Lanceisqueer: hey guys  
nerdygreeny: what’s up lance  
BoltsandChips: hey lance  
Lanceisqueer: can i tell you something?  
Lanceisqueer: its important  
BoltsandChips: um???  
nerdygreeny: Lance, what's wrong?  
Lanceisqueer: i’m gay. Or, more specifically, i’m bi.  
nerdygreeny: … we know  
BoltsandChips: we know that  
nerdygreeny: omg  
Lanceisqueer: what?! How did you know??  
nerdygreeny: your user is literally lance is queer. we see how u goggle over that senior btw  
BoltsandChips: exactly  
Lanceisqueer: No i do NOT…  
BoltsandChips: dude. You've TOLD me before how much you think guys wearing fingerless gloves looks hot.  
Lanceisqueer: was i drunk?  
BoltsandChips: yeah  
nerdygreeny: lmao  
Lanceisqueer: don't tell anyone we talked about this. Ever.  
nerdygreeny: i’m not v social  
BoltsandChips: I don't share secrets bud  
Nerdygreeny: except u do. U just told me he has a thing for fingerless gloved dudes  
BoltsandChips: you aren't social  
Lanceisqueer: BURRRN  
nerdygreeny: lance  
Lanceisqueer: yes?  
nerdygreeny: shut up  
Lanceisqueer: okay

~

SpaceDad: matt matt  
Blindboy97: Shiro Shiro.  
SpaceDad: listen, matt. Wyd on Saturday? I should really be grading college essays but, I don't care.  
Blindboy97: I don't have anything planned as of right now on Saturday. Why?  
SpaceDad: let’s go out and do something  
Blindboy97: Where? When? What?  
SpaceDad: oh idk, but lets do SOMETHING. These students are getting to my head already  
Blindboy97: Shiro, it's been two weeks.  
SpaceDad: of hell. I need to unwind  
Blindboy97: Okay, okay. Pick me up on Saturday at 5:00 PM.  
SpaceDad: deal see you then  
Blindboy97: Looking forward to it!

~

Blindboy97: I’m going out on Saturday!  
nerdygreeny: ok? With who?  
Blindboy97: Shiro  
nerdygreeny: Ooooo okay have fun ;)  
Blindboy97: Don't you ;) me. And I will.  
nerdygreeny: do you need my help picking out a nice outfit?  
Blindboy97: ...Yes please.  
nerdygreeny: I’ll be over in a sec

~

joeKogane would like to start a conversation with Lanceisqueer.  
Lanceisqueer: uh hi?  
joeKogane: are you Lance Mclain?  
Lanceisqueer: yes..? Who are you?  
joeKogane: My name is Keith, I’m a senior. You're a junior right?  
Lanceisqueer: 0-0 yes  
joeKogane: someone sent me a letter with your name and user, telling me to message you. So, I am.  
Lanceisqueer: aaaaugh I’m so sorry. That was probably one of my idiot roommates, they think it's funny.  
joeKogane: hey it's no big deal.  
joeKogane: so uh, how's junior year of college treating you?  
Lanceisqueer: eh. I'm not getting much done, and I’m getting drunk a lot?  
joeKogane: sounds about right. senior year, the fun only increases  
Lanceisqueer: can't wait  
joeKogane: gtg, my friend is making me take him to a party  
Lanceisqueer: okay ttyl

~

Lanceisqueer: WHO TF GAVE KEITH MY NUMBER AND NAME IM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU ALL  
BoltsandChips: :O pidge?!  
nerdygreeny: … I didn't? That's brilliant tho  
BoltsandChips: but it wasn't me! I swear!  
Lanceisqueer: IT WAS ONE OF YOU  
BoltsandChips: i keep secrets!!! Pidge must be lying  
nerdygreeny: I’m nOT!! I didn't do it!  
BoltsandChips: … where did lance go? He hasn't responded in like 10 minutes…  
nerdygreeny: lance we didn't do it  
nerdygreeny: lance are you okay?  
Lanceisqueer: um. I owe you guys an apology.  
BoltsandChips: ?  
Lanceisqueer: I just found a video of myself drunk, on my phone. And um. I… wrote… the… letter.  
nerdygreeny: oh my god  
BoltsandChips: Lance, you are an idiot. Stop getting so drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these! Sorry, it's a bit short. Kudo and comment! More is on the way! Have any ideas or suggestions for future chat logs, please tell me! I'm open to all ideas :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck reading drunk lance texts

Lanceisqueer: hunk i have a question for you  
BoltsandChips: shoot  
Lanceisqueer: wasn't there cookies on the counter?   
BoltsandChips: there was yes  
Lanceisqueer: where are they??  
BoltsandChips: in my stomach. If u are really distraught over Chips Ahoy, i can go buy you some new ones   
Lanceisqueer: no…. no it's okay…   
BoltsandChips: are you sUre  
Lanceisqueer: i need a drink not cookies  
BoltsandChips: laNCE NO  
Lanceisqueer: lance yes. I’ll text you later  
BoltsandChips: was that the front door  
BoltsandChips: did you leave  
BoltsandChips: lance did you go to a bar or a party at least tell me that much  
BoltsandChips: LANCEEEEE

~

nerdygreeny: have fun with Shiro Matt  
Blindboy97: Thank you, Katie! I appreciate the help. I’m taking your word that I look okay.   
nerdygreeny: oh trust me, you look amazing. id never let you leave the house on date with jeANS on   
Blindboy97: Shiro is here. I think I heard his car.   
nerdygreeny: have fun big bro. Don't forget the you-know-what. I left a few on your pillow.   
Blindboy97: Jesus Christ Katie. Stop it!  
nerdygreeny: ;P bye   
Blindboy97: Bye! 

~

SpaceDad: I’m here. Want me to walk in and get you?  
Blindboy97: And carry me like a princess who can't walk for herself? No. I’m good.   
SpaceDad: Your sarcasm doesn't translate over very well in text form.   
Blindboy97: I’m doing the best I can Takashi.   
SpaceDad: ...Are you coming?  
Blindboy97: Sorry. Can’t find my glasses.   
SpaceDad: I’m coming inside. 

~

nerdygreeny: where is Lance? Where are you?  
BoltsandChips: i am at the store buying Chips Ahoy. Lance ran off to go get drunk. This is our conversation from earlier.   
BoltsandChips sent a photo.   
BoltsandChips sent a photo.   
nerdygreeny: jfc, he can't keep doing this  
BoltsandChips: I tried to stop him!  
nerdygreeny: do you think he tried to sneak into that party all the seniors are at tonight?  
BoltsandChips: it's possible. I mean, Keith is there rn too so…  
nerdygreeny: oh this'll be good  
BoltsandChips: sigh.   
nerdygreeny: did you just type sigh and actually sigh at the same time? I can hear you two rooms away…  
BoltsandChips: …  
BoltsandChips: hey where did you go earlier? To see Matt?  
nerdygreeny: oh, yeah. He's going on a date tonight and I helped him pick out his outfit.  
BoltsandChips: why?  
nerdygreeny: hes blind, Hunk   
BoltsandChips: wait like legally??  
nerdygreeny: how long have you known my brother but never realised that he is legally blind  
BoltsandChips: we are almost never in the same room as each other!!!!  
BoltsandChips: WAIT HOW DOES HE TEXT YOU THEN  
nerdygreeny: sigh  
nerdygreeny: his phone is a special phone, made for blind people. It reads texts aloud to him and he can use text to speech to create text messages. It was expensive. I might have tinkered with it a lot too, make it easier to access for him.   
BoltsandChips: that… that is so cool  
BoltsandChips: sorry to change the subject, but while I’m still at the store, do u need anything? Any ideas for dinners?  
nerdygreeny: you're still at the store???  
BoltsandChips: yeah  
nerdygreeny: caesar salad stuff (get the good croutons), ding dongs, and thin spaghetti noodles please. I have a ten and a five to pay you back.   
BoltsandChips: that's the most bizarre list you've given me all year Pidge  
nerdygreeny: please and thank you

~

Lanceisqueer: he y g yus  
nerdygreeny: drunk lance makes his entrance, 11:34PM on a Monday night  
BoltsandChips: lance? Where are you dude??  
Lanceisqueer: gyus gus! Gues wat? I nsuk intooo the snioer patru  
nerdygreeny: you snuck into the senior exclusive party?  
Lanceisqueer: yessssssssss??  
nerdygreeny: told you Hunk  
Lanceisqueer: teh hawt guy is hear, keeth kangaroo! He is so hawt  
nerdygreeny: i’m laughing so hard right now  
BoltsandChips: lance come home before you do something you’ll regret  
nerdygreeny: dude too late for that  
nerdygreeny: but yeah, lance, you should come home  
Lanceisqueer: nah  
nerdygreeny: Lance  
Lanceisqueer: nahhhhhh keeth wantts to plae ber pung witf mr   
nerdygreeny: you must be plastered right now…  
Lanceisqueer: i am!!!!!!!!!?!$!!)?! Its grestt  
BoltsandChips: should we go get him pidge?   
nerdygreeny: nah, Keith is a good guy, he won't let anything happen to his “new friend”. I did some background research on him  
Lanceisqueer: iM FINEE  
nerdygreeny: yeah, have fun bud. Tell us all about it later  
BoltsandChips: ?????? Pidge!!  
nerdygreeny: we have so much blackmail now it's fantastic

~

joeKogane: lance dude where did you go?  
joeKogane: did your phone die?  
Lanceisqueer: iM heRE  
Lanceisqueer: phibe st 12%  
joeKogane: okay where are you though, i need to walk you back to your dorm before you pass out in your own puke  
Lanceisqueer: I AHVENT PYKED OBCE  
joeKogane: okay. Where are you  
Lanceisqueer: belIow teh bere punh tahlr  
joeKogane: below the beer pong table?? Like, on the ground?  
Lanceisqueer: thhe floiiiir is colf  
joeKogane: i see you

~

BoltsandChips: pidge someone’s at the door, get it   
nerdygreeny: aaaaaaaaaaaa it's 2:45 in the MORNING  
nerdygreeny: lance is home… Keith said he basically carried this drunk idiot all the way back. He said “Tell Lance I had a really fun night, but that he shouldn't get so wasted.” I AM D E A D lance is never going to live this down  
nerdygreeny: hunk don't tell me you fell asleep again  
nerdygreeny: wow rude  
nerdygreeny: little heads up for when u wake up, lance is on the couch passed out cold  
nerdygreeny: goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while, sorry... life has been very busy. also I had a huge writer's block, specifically for this crackfic. sorry it's short again. Plz plZ PLZ comment ideas and promts i could create in this universe I've kinda set up. Please. Okay, enjoy~

Lanceisqueer: GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN YET  
nerdygreeny: turn off caps lock lance. And yes. Matt and I saw it last week  
BoltsandChips: wait a minute. Hold the phone. How did Matt… um… i mean?? Isn’t he, you know…  
nerdygreeny: yes hunk he’s blind. We’ve gone over this. He really loves musicals. Tbh he doesn’t care if he can’t see it.   
Lanceisqueer: okok whatever BUT G U Y S!!!!!!! THAT MOVIE THOUGH???? IM LOVE?!?!?  
nerdygreeny: mhm, twas a very good movie. Matt won’t stop blasting the soundtrack. If i hear him yell, “sO TELL ME DO YOU WANNA GO~” one more time I’m going to scream  
BoltsandChips: haven't seen it yet. Not really my cup of tea  
Lanceisqueer: DREAM WITH YOUR EYES WIDE OPEN MAN  
BoltsandChips: um…?  
nerdygreeny: I appreciate the enthusiasm lance. But stop

~

joeKogane: :/  
Lanceisqueer: why the meh face?  
joeKogane: i… man idk why i texted you. out of all the people i could text  
Lanceisqueer: what’s wrong?  
joeKogane: i guess, idk, im just bored  
Lanceisqueer: wanna come over and hang with me and my roommates? It’s movie night over here. The new Godzilla one, ya know, with loki  
joeKogane: er. wouldn’t I be imposing?   
Lanceisqueer: dude i just invited you. Why would i if you werent welcome?  
joeKogane: …  
joeKogane: fine. omw with icecream  
Lanceisqueer: Hell yes!!!!

~

joeKogane: last night was fun, thanks lance  
Lanceisqueer: np dude. your welcome to hang with us whenever.   
joeKogane: pidge is super nice. I got the feeling she lives in that triple dorm with you and hunk. How does that happen? A girl in a guy dorm?  
Lanceisqueer: dude what. Pidge is a guy  
joeKogane: you cannot be this thick. her real name is literally katie  
joeKogane: she introduced herself to me saying “hi i’m katie but everyone calls me pidge.”  
Lanceisqueer: give me a sec

~

Lanceisqueer: pidge?????  
nerdygreeny: sup  
Lanceisqueer: um weird question but keith says your real name is Katie and your a girl?  
nerdygreeny: he’s correct just dont tell any teachers  
Lanceisqueer: WHAT


End file.
